Sweet Sound of the Falling Rain
by DreamsAreForbidden
Summary: Shikamaru has always hated the sound of the falling rain. When a certain blonde girl comes along and confesses her true feelings towards him, will he think differently? ShikaIno oneshot.


**Well, haha, I know, I didn't get 10 PM's like I said I would (just 2 T.T) but that's okay. I just couldn't wait to show all of you my story. That and the 2 PM's I got were sooo encouraging, so I decided I just _had_ to publish it. Thanks to singingrain and tomboy14 for the PM's! **

**Oh, and I'm sorry if it sucks. This is my first time writing a oneshot, so…yeah.**

**This story is dedicated to anybody who has ever reviewed my story. Thanks so much! Oh, and also singingrain because she likes the rain so much! Lol.**

**Full Summary: Shikamaru has always hated the sound of the falling rain. When a certain blonde girl comes along and confesses her true feelings towards him, will he think differently? ShikaIno oneshot.**

Sweet Sound of the Falling Rain

Pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

I hear the rain fall and sigh. I sit with my back against the old oak tree, arms crossed. The tree is big, and its branches and leaves are enough to shield me from the rain.

I've always hated this sound. It's so annoying, every drop sounding exactly the same. It continues on and on and seems to never stop. I mean, sure, I love to watch clouds from under this tree, and that's exactly what I was doing until the grey clouds rolled in and it started raining. So troublesome.

I try to sleep, but the rain keeps coming down. I cover my ears and grumble. I could always sleep during anything, just not through this troublesome rain.

You want to know why I hate the rain? Well, before, I was watching the clouds, and the reason why I love staring at those clouds? It's not the clouds, it's the sky. The beautiful, brilliant blue sky that reminds me of Ino-chan's eyes. I could stare into those baby blue eyes for hours on end, except I can't. My friends would never stop teasing me. So I'm stuck staring at the sky, pretending it's those clouds I'm looking at. But now that it's raining, I can't do that, so what do I do? I try to sleep again, when…

"Hi, Shika-kun!" The voice of an angel speaks, her pleasant words ringing through my ears. That voice…could it be?

I turn my head to see a slender girl with beautiful golden hair tied back in a ponytail. The sight of this angel instantly brightens up my day as if she is the sun.

"Ino?" I ask. She walks up to me.

"Hi," she says, a sweet smile on her lips. My eyes go from her smile to her eyes. Those beautiful baby-blue eyes I was talking about. It really is her.

"Hi," I manage to say.

"Mind if I sit here?" Ino gestures to a spot next to where I am sitting. I shrug. "Sure."

She flashes her pearly teeth at me, thus blinding me, and sits down. My heart starts to beat faster as she moves closer to me. I can feel the body heat emitting off of her body.

"So, what've you been doing today?" She asks me.

"Sitting here watching the clouds until it began to rain. Troublesome," I add and look away from her as to avoid staring into her eyes.

"Are you really watching the clouds? Or is it the sky?" The one question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Uh," I begin, not wanting to lie, "A little bit of both, I guess." I shrug.

"Shika-kun, do you ever get bored of watching the clouds?" Actually, I do, but only when Ino's not around. But was I going to tell her that? No way.

"Nope," I say, not caring if I lie this time.

Ino pouted. "Oh. Well, then, don't you just love listening to the sound of rain falling? It's so relaxing." Oh, geez.

"Well, I – "

"You know why I love listening to the rain? It makes me feel so calm and relaxed, just like you." Ino says, hugging her knees to her chest and staring off in the distance.

"I don't – wait, really?" I say. My heart is beating even faster. I don't think I heard right – did she say I made her feel calm and relaxed?

Ino nods. I can see a blush appear on her face. "Shika, I've always wanted to tell you this. I…I love you. You make me feel at home whenever you're around, and every time you say something, I feel like I'm floating on a cloud." My heart is thumping so hard that I'm afraid it will rip right out of my chest.

I gulp. Should I tell her the truth?

"IloveyoutooInoIwasjusttooscaredtotellyouandIthoughtyoulikedSasukesoIdidn'twanttomakeyoumad." I say all in one breath, not knowing what I said exactly. Oh god. I shut my eyes closed and hope for the very worst…

"Oh, Shika-kun, I always knew you did!" Ino hugs me as I breathe a sigh of relief and confusion. Did she really?

"You…did?"

Ino nods. "Shika-kun, I knew for a very, very long time. I'm smarter than you think."

I groan. Who knew women could be so smart and troublesome at the same time?

"Look, Shika, I won't tell anyone about it…if you don't tell anyone as well. It'll be our secret. Promise?" Ino gives me a convincing look. I sigh.

"Promise." I say.

Ino smiles. "Good." She stands up and says one last thing.

"Whenever you listen to the sweet sound of the falling rain, think of me."

With that, she leaves.

I sit, puzzled, baffled, and confused. But yet I am happy and relieved as well.

As I watch Ino leave, I listen to the sweet sound of the falling rain.

From that day on, I have never complained about the rain. I have grown to like it.

Ah, Ino, you are so troublesome, but I will always think of you when I listen to the sweet sound of the falling rain.

**So…did you like it? Don't sue if you don't, please! Yeah, sorry if it bored you…I kinda said 'sweet sound of the falling rain' a lot. Yup. Oh, yeah, and review please!**

**---edit---**

**I just found out who wrote the oneshot that inspired me to write this. It's titled 'Make my Day' by XenaiiTwilightMoon. If you like this story, you should read it. It's awesome:P**


End file.
